One Long Night
by McGeek2009
Summary: Tim really hates hospitals
1. Chapter 1

Tim McGee paced in the waiting room of the hospital. He knew his line of work was a dangerous one, but it felt like he would never get used to this place. He looked at the magazines on the table. Did they ever change these things around? It felt like the same thing they had when he was here six months ago. He sighed and sat down by a table since he was getting some weird looks from some others in the waiting room. Maybe he had been a little on edge since he had gotten here. He picked up one of the old magazines and started to flip through it and pretending to read.

Maybe it wasn't this place that made him so nervous? Maybe it was just when she was here. He had feelings for her for a while now, even before they had started going out. Every time she was in there it made his stomach turn wondering if it would be the last time he saw her. He had made sure to say I love you more and more often due to his nerves. His anxiety was starting to get on her nerves too and he knew it. He toned it down when he was around her, but he would panic inside some days.

He wasn't about to let his fear show at work. He knew Tony would never let him hear the end of it and that Gibbs would probably just frown or roll his eyes. Ducky would try and analyze it out of him, but it was an understandable thing to be worried about, wasn't it? He looked around him at all the other nervous faces and one woman was even crying and he was glad that he wasn't the only emotional one. He couldn't help but look up at the doors they had taken her through. How long could it take?

Tim took a calming breath. Rushing them wouldn't be the answer. If they rushed things there might be more chance of a complication and more of a chance he would lose her. He was just going to sit here and try keeping himself occupied. He didn't know how when he was surrounded by families and he was all by himself. It almost made him wish that he had taken his sister's offer to come with them. He needed someone to stay with the dog, just in case he had to stay here overnight.

The man got up and started his way to the cafeteria. He knew he was probably in for a long wait and coffee would make his wait seem less long, and it would help him stay awake longer. On his way to the cafeteria, though, he saw out of the corner of his eye a couple with a new baby. It couldn't help but excite him for the day he started a family of his own. He turned around and went back to his seat by the doors, not wanting to miss the announcement that he could go in.

Tim yawned as he watched the doors, ready to jump up at any doctor who came out. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. He really wished he had gotten that coffee now. Closing his eyes for a bit wouldn't hurt would it? He decided that it wouldn't, so he closed his eyes softly. It wasn't long before he was fully out of it and having a dream about this whole thing just being over with already. Was that too much to ask? He didn't think so.

The man got a sudden feeling that he was being watched. He opened an eye and automatically reached for his gun, which he had left at home before he came. There was a doctor who smiled at him and told him he could go in and see her now. He got up and followed the man in. He wondered how much visiting she would be up for though, she would probably still be pretty tired. He had never been through this so he had no idea what was going through her mind right about now. By the look on the doctor's face everything had went well.

Tim entered the room and looked at the woman on the hospital bed, her brown hair glistening in the sun. She had never been more beautiful than she was right now. Not surprisingly she was sleeping peacefully. He stroked the woman's hair, but let her sleep. He knew that she had been through a lot more than he had today. He sat in the chair by the bed and watched the nurses all gather around the doctor. He knew he would get a chance to thank the man himself, so he was going to relax for now.

The agent watched as the doctor approached him with a smile. He gently placed a little bundle in Tim's arms and the man looked down. He couldn't believe it, this was so surreal. His first born baby lay in his arms. He smiled down at the little boy in his arms and he felt his eyes swell with tears. He was glad that they had a boy first; it meant that he would stand up for any little sisters that came after and protect them. "Daniel Gabriel McGee." He said softly, looking at the baby in his arms. Maybe giving him a Hebrew middle name would get some brownie points with Ziva's father. He looked over at the woman by his side then down at the baby and let out a happy sigh. Nothing in life could compare to this feeling.

Author's Note:  
>Thank you for reading everyone. This was just a quick one shot that I had the inspiration to do. FeedbackReviews would be appreciated and loved. I would like to thank the lovely and talented ncisaddict89 for helping inspire me and keeping my ideas in line.


	2. Chapter 2

For the continuation of this story go to** ncisaddict89** the continuation is called. "family portrait"


End file.
